The hybrid and the celestial wizard
by FieryDrake
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a hybrid between, Human, Dragon and Demon, lives alone in his cave, but have a certain wizard looking for him, she finds he's cave and the story unfolds from there, in the end will Natsu be a monster or a hybrid in love with a cute little wizard? Rated M for Lemons later on.


**Hey, ehm yeah everyone who read the first chapter of my first fanfiction, knows it has been a long time since I updated, but I just have too many ideas.**

 **I am good about 1.000 words in the second chapter but I couldn't keep away from this story so yeah, I don't know which will be updated when or how long until sorry -**

 **Oh and mages and dragons and demons and such, lives a looooooong time so yeah.**

Chapter 1: The Dragon, the girl and the guild.

~Some information~  
~Natsu Dragneel~

Natsu Dragneel, a hybrid between a demon, a dragon and a human, lives away from everyone, in a cave protected by extremely old dragon magic; he only goes out in human form and his half dragon, half demon form.

In human form, he goes out to gather supplies, food and other stuff, buys books to read, since well he have to do something other than train.

In half dragon, half demon form or what he likes to call Etherious Dragon Force Mode, since well that is kind what it is. But in this form he goes out to gather stuff for his hoard since, he is a dragon and loves stuff, he never goes the same place, so no one have been able to stop him, he doesn't kill anyone, but sure love to mess around with guilds.

He lives it good, but wants more, only so much can help cure loneliness, and he hopes he just someday meets someone who won't hate him, after they know what he is.

(If you guys want me to make more information for him, please say so, I will do it.)

~Lucy Hearthfilia~

A blond girl, with big brown warm eyes, who is out looking for this certain, dragon like creature.

Exactly she doesn't know, she got a mission to either, capture or kill END, the monster that doesn't kill? Weird right?

But she set out on the journey some years back and have actually tracked this monster to a cave, then what is gonna happen next? Let's find out soon!

(The pairs are gonna be, NaLu – Natsu x Lucy, Gruvia – Gray x Juvia, Jerza – Jellal x Erza, GaLe – Gajeel x Levi, Bixanna – Bickslow x Lisanna, Miraxus – Mirajane x Laxus, Freena – Freed x Cana. For now)

~Lucy POV~

Lucy stops and looks at the entrance to the cave, where she tracked END to, she chose this mission, because END didn't kill anyone, so she where interested in END.

But she knew there were some old magic on this cave, she would probably get lost in there or something like that, if she went in there, so she decided to be extremely crazy and shout into the cave to hope END would hear her.

"END ARE YOU IN THERE, I WANNA TALK TO YOU, I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

She heard a strange sound before a pink haired, well-built, dark tan and an open vest, certainly good-looking guy?

~Natsu/Lucy POV~

Natsu looked at the blond girl with wide eyes, he thought she was crazy.. No she definitely was crazy, no one would be normal enough to shout into a monsters cave like that. "Who are you? Where do you come from? What is the meaning behind finding me none the less talk with me?" He looked standing up against the cave side with his hands over his chest and looking at her.

"I am Lucy Hearthfilia, I am from Fairy Tail, a magic guild, I tracked you because you interested me and because I have a mission, and I would like to know some things first off all why you don't kill humans?" She said looking at him with determination in her eyes.

His eyes widened and the thought _She might accept me_ but as soon as the thought were there it was gone _no she is human she won't accept me, but sure I will let her talk to me_ "I am part human, kill the same as me, would be weird."

Her eyes widened "You are part human?! What are you more?" She asked curiously.

"Part human, part dragon and part demon." He answered looking darker away from her, almost trembling.

She could see that he just wanted to be accepted, so she did what no one else probably would she walked straight at him, and before he could sense it, she hugged him tight and said into his chest, blushing "I will accept you, you aren't evil, you are kindhearted otherwise, you would have chased me away or killed me."

Her statement shocked him and he could feel hot water running down his cheek, he was crying? Of course it was the first to ever accept him and he turned into a sobbing mess in a few seconds, not even thinking it could all be a lie, he hugged her back tight, not deadly tight, but lovingly tight as he buried his nose in her neck. "Thank you" He said lowly sometimes while buried in her neck in the hug.

But something made him get back, _What about her guild? "_ You may accept me but what about your guild?" He said looking away from her and back into his cave again. "For what I know, you may be the only one in this world who would accept me, what you say might be a lie I don't know." He said walking into his cave.

Lucy stood there processing it all before shouting "WAIT!" she ran up and grabbed his hand "Fairy Tail doesn't care! We have 2 flying cats as members! Even two Half dragons, half humans, a girl and a boy! Fairy Tail will accept you believe me!" She cried out to him, seeing the tears before by the little thing she did, she had to make him come with her, she had to prove there was a place for him.

"Why? Why accept me? I am what all guilds are FIGHTING against! A MONSTER!" Natsu said as a statement.

"If you were a monster you wouldn't have cried before!" She yelled back at him.

He turned around "I am a monster, because what else could I be since I am a hybrid of 2 of the most dangerous things IN THIS WORLD!" He could feel he wanted to go, but he didn't want to see the looks, oh the looks, those were some of the worst things in this world.

"But you are still human, you feel emotions, and as a matter of fact, you HATE LONELINESS!" She screamed back at him.

He wanted to do it, if that place couldn't accept him, then no place could, but first he wanted to see if she was scared off him, so he grabbed her by the shoulder and placed her unto the wall with both his arms beside her catching her there, no way out.

She was startled by the sudden movement, but blushed when he looked at her so intently, she tried looking away, but he would force her eyes upon him again and again. "W-w-what are you doing?" She asked almost out of breath and a crimsom red blush on her cheeks.

"Checked if you actually were afraid, but I can see that is not it" He smirked before moving closer, _What if I do this? Would she kiss me herself or?_ He thought to himself.

"W-w-w-what do you mean? Wh-" Her eyes widened when he moved even closer and she was so close to just kiss him right then and there. But she remembered her father's last wish, which was that she got married to Mikael Ferbalet, so she backed away, but noticing the smirk appear on his face, she couldn't stop his smoldering hot lips to crash into hers and sink deep into the most passionate and deep kiss she has ever got.

Natsu moved away after a few moments of some hot kissing action and licked his lips as he remembered something his dragon foster father said, that dragons would only love 1 person in their life.  
This was the girl, but he knew she was taken by the ring on her finger, but she didn't need to know, that he knew he had kissed an engaged girl.

She leaned further back, completely taken back by how good and perfect that felt, she noticed a sharp sting on her neck but it disappeared as he licked over it 3 times, she knew it, she was his mate, she knew what it all was and she knew that he was holding the mark back.

"I can't go back with you, you know why, I can see it on you." He let out a sigh as he turned around, slowly walking away, not really wanting to go.

"Dammit.. Pls won't you like come see the guild at least, maybe you will find friends there? I may be engaged but that doesn't mean I won't be your friend!" She said determined to get him to go along.

"You won't give up before I go right? You know what dragons tend to do, to close to their mates right? You are willingly to risk that?" He asked turning around to look at her once again.

"No I won't give up even if I have to camp outside, for months or years, I will wait." She said and nodding at the last part of his answer before.

"Fine let's go because this will be the easier way." He said as wings sprouted from his back and he picked her up bridal stile and lifted off towards Fairy Tail.

~3 days later at the guild~

The guild door suddenly slammed open and Lucy yelled "I am baaaaaaaack~!" And everyone cheered and ran up to her only to stop at the other person beside him, Gajeel and Wendy going up to him to sniff around him.

Wendy said cutely "B-b-big brother Natsu?" with tears in her eyes.

"Wendy?!" He said noticing her smell and hugging her. "Omg I thought you died with Igneel and Grandeeney!" He said tears in his eyes.

Gajeel's usual hard look on his face softened. "You are Wendy's brother? She has looked almost everywhere for you!" He started to get angry.

Natsu looked up at Gajeel. "Metalicana's kid huh? Sorry that your pa had to die trying to protect us." Natsu said standing up but not letting go off Wendy.

"It was worse when Wendy had to say she lost everything, but we couldn't find you so she had some hope." He said starting to walk away.

Jellal walked into the guild with Erza hands in hands (yes they are already a couple) his eyes widened at the sight of Natsu "Natsu?! What are you doing here?!" He said getting ready to fight.

Natsu turned around to look at Jellal and his expression turned dark at the memory of how his brother had used Jellal. "Jellal, you can do anything you want against me, I deserve it for not stopping my brother from controlling you, but not now, unless you want to anger a little wind dragon, and get celestial spirits mad" He said pointing at Lucy that was ready to summon Capricorn and Loke.

In a matter of seconds Wendy was taken from Natsu arms and he was held tight by a big hand from the guild master off Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar.

Natsu looked up "I came because Lucy asked me to Makarov, not to steal, fight or anything else, she said I would be welcome, but I think it would be wise for me to just ask for an alliance, since Wendy is here." He said looking at Makarov.

Makarov let go off him and sighed "Just had to be sure, since I felt a lot of magical power from someone."

Natsu smiled before jumping to the middle of the guild and shouting to everyone. "I won't do anyone harm and if you wonder exactly what I am, I am a hybrid off Human, Dragon and Demon." He said only to look at Mikael Ferbalet and his expression turned dark, he knew this guy.

Natsu looked down into the ground as it started to shake with rage. _I hope he isn't the one she is engaged to because she will probably hate me in a little._ He looked up and the earth started to crack "Mikael Ferbalet, you little piece off shit, what are you doing here?" Natsu said his eyes turning dark red with a shade off golden in it.

Mikael ignored Natsu and walked over to Lucy to hug her "Welcome home Darling" he said with a smirk.

 _Ok Natsu get away from here before you oh shit to late._ He saw Mikael trying to kiss Lucy and before anyone could see anything Mikael flew through the city and Natsu had turned, sharp claws, scales on his skin, horns on his head and those dark eyes. "You fucking dare to ignore me, after what you did? You want to fucking die so bad huh? What you did against Mister Hearthfilia will be the dead off you and I will personally do it" But before he could do anything ice froze his feet on the spot, Erza and Jellal stood between Mikael and Natsu.

Natsu sighed "Fine keep the real monster here, I am out of here." He broke the ice as it was nothing and turned to Lucy. "Maybe I will become a real monster instead? Everyone seems to think I am one so why not right?" He said tears in his eyes as he looked down. "But thank you for trying." He disappeared right there.

 **~End of first chapter~**

 **What POV would you like next, first the guild or Natsu? Please R &R and I hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
